


Character Profiles

by Truly_Hopeless



Series: Death Note: Legacy (Odds and Ends) [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (2017), Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Audition Link At End of Notes, Character Profiles, Fanmade Death Note Radio Drama, Name Changes, Part Of Larger Project In Works, Slight spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truly_Hopeless/pseuds/Truly_Hopeless
Summary: Basically, Character Profiles for the Altered/Original Characters for Death Note: Legacy. Mostly doing this because I'm bored and would like to have an easier place for me to find them instead of Google Docs (and because I wanted to plug the links to the project since I need understudies and more people to audition in general), but if you have any feedback for these characters, please let me know. Also, I will try to keep this as spoiler-free as possible, but that may be difficult.
Series: Death Note: Legacy (Odds and Ends) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837567





	Character Profiles

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Character Profiles for the Altered/Original Characters for Death Note: Legacy. Mostly doing this because I'm bored and would like to have an easier place for me to find them instead of Google Docs (and because I wanted to plug the links to the project since I need understudies and more people to audition in general), but if you have any feedback for these characters, please let me know. Also, I will try to keep this as spoiler-free as possible, but that may be difficult.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the main protagonists of this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is an altered version of Light Turner from Netflix's adaptation of Death Note (taking Dominic Noble's suggestion in his review to make Light and Mia original characters instead of American versions of Light and Misa). While some character and story beats are the same, some things have been changed to account for the presence of members from the original Death Note cast and to tell what I hope is an interesting story.
> 
> This character has been cast, but if you are interested in auditioning as an understudy or for another role, knock yourself out.

Full Name: Xain Lucas Turner

Date of Birth: February 29, 2000

Age When Story Begins: 17

Hometown: Seattle, WA, United States of America

Family: James Turner (Father), Skye Turner (Mother; deceased), Ashe (Family Cat)

Crush: Wynona Sutton

Friends: Riley Klein, Jessica Sutton, John Keating(?)*

Enemies: Ryuk, The Other Seattle Kira, L, Bogart*

Occupation: Student at North Seattle High School, Tutor/Essay Consultant, Kira

Religion: Agnostic Christian

Likes: Anime (with Death Note being one of his favorites up until he found out that Death Notes were real), Learning, Tinker Toys, Playing with Ashe

Dislikes: Bullies, School, The Ocean, Seeing People in Pain

**Stats**

Knowledge: 9/10  
Creativity: 10/10  
Initiative: 8/10  
Willpower: 8/10  
Social Skills: 6/10  
Anxiety: 9/10

**Bio**

Xain Turner discovers the existence of Death Notes and Shinigami when he finds what he thinks is a replica Death Note during his suspension from school and meets Ryuk. After killing the man responsible for his mother's death, he is coerced into continuing to use the Death Note by Ryuk and slowly finds himself being pulled deeper into trouble when a different Kira starts killing people and the investigators start suspecting him.

**Personality**

Xain is book-smart and able to think on his feet under pressure for the most part, but he sometimes doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut (like when confronting a bully) and is socially awkward around his peers. He is also quick to anger when he sees someone unable to defend themself being picked on, such as when he saw his mother's killer, Antony Skorski, taunting a woman over her daughter's suicide. Despite his high grades, he has shown no interest in pursuing higher education and has no real plan for his future other than "move out."

**Relationships**

_James Turner_

Xain and his father were close before Skye's death; James used to make jokes all the time and he was supportive of Xain when he and several other students started a tutoring business at school. Now, however, it's almost impossible for a week to go by without them getting into an argument, usually sparked when Xain gets in trouble at school or when any news about Antony Skorski comes up. Their relationship briefly improves when Skorski dies, but it becomes strained again when James is assigned to investigate Kira's murders and suspicion falls on Xain.

_Skye Turner_

Xain loved his mother and she was the one who acted as a peacemaker whenever there was a conflict between him and James. She died the night of Xain's sixteenth birthday, when a speeding car came toward them while they were out shopping; Skye's last action was to push Xain out of the way so he wouldn't get hit. He still has nightmares where he relives the accident and they get worse when he starts using the Death Note, imagining her being unhappy with him becoming Kira.

_Ashe_

Ashe was rescued by the Turners when they found her alone in the street as a kitten two years ago and they made sure to get her vaccinated and spayed so that she would remain healthy. She spends most of her time at Xain's side and is quick to try to comfort him when he's having a bad day. She does not like Ryuk (she touched the Death Note, allowing her to the see the Shinigami) and seems to be aware of what Xain is doing, but she is unable to stop him since she is just a cat.

_Wyn Sutton_

Xain has had a crush on Wyn since freshman year, but never asked her out since she was dating someone else and even when she became single again, he couldn't bring himself to talk to her since he felt sure she would want nothing to do with him. She starts showing an interest in him after he got into a fight at school and is the first person to learn he is Kira when she (with her Shinigami Eyes) notices that his lifespan has disappeared and she offers to help him in exchange for allowing her to use the Death Note as well. They quickly enter a romantic relationship after that, but it is uncertain how stable or healthy it is when another Kira appears and her other secrets start coming out.

_Riley Klein_

Xain's friend from anime club (and his only friend when the story begins). He's not very good at backing Xain up in arguments (other than offering a few snarky remarks) and there's a good chance that if he knew about Xain being Kira he'd tell the police about it (especially if his own life was on the line), but he lets Xain vent to him and constantly encourages Xain to ask Wyn out.

_Jessica Sutton_

A girl that Xain stands up for when a bully hits her. She is Wyn's half-sister and becomes his friend when he and Wyn start dating.

_John Keating_

They get off on the wrong foot since Keating intervened during his fight with a school bully by restraining him and took him to the principal's office, resulting in his suspension. However, he apologizes to Xain when he returns to school and quickly proves to be one of the few adults willing to listen to Xain's problems and offer actual help and advice instead of dismissing it as teenage drama like the principal or telling him to "ignore the haters" like the guidance counselor suggests. With that being said, he's not sure how much he can trust him, especially when Ryuk laughs or makes cryptic comments when the teacher is around.

_Morgan Daniels_

Xain views Daniels as an enabler of toxic behavior at school and accuses the principal of caring more about the school's reputation than actually addressing the problems students face when he's brought into their** office for getting into a fight.

_Cecelia Hope_

As part of his punishment for getting into a fight, Xain has to meet with the guidance counselor for one hour after school every Friday for the rest of the semester to "work through his issues." Hope tries to be helpful and relatable, but comes across as annoying at best (with painful attempts to insert slang words into her conversations with him) and patronizing at worst so Xain often tunes her out until his hour is up.

_Antony Skorski_

In addition to killing Skye Turner with his reckless driving, Skorski also sued the Turners for damages done to his car (which he won, forcing them to move to a smaller and less comfortable home) and he has gotten away with multiple crimes over the years thanks to his father's influence and money and rumored ties to the mafia, earning him the nickname "Teflon Criminal." He was also a physically and emotionally abusive husband to wine heiress Angela Russo and was said to have continued stalking and harassing her after their divorce, driving her to suicide; he becomes Xain's first victim when he sees a stream where he displays no remorse for his actions when confronted by Angela's mother.

_Kenny Parker_

A school bully that Xain got into a fight with immediately before the story begins. Kenny isn't very smart and is insecure about this and the fact that he's been held back from graduating twice and gets violent when angered. On the day of the fight, he had stolen a freshman student's homework as a joke and when Jessica tried taking it back from him, he punched her in the face. Xain got in front of Jessica when it looked like he was about to hit her again and, after a brief argument where Xain unwisely brought up Kenny's poor grades, punched Xain too and the fight continued until Keating and the school coach pulled them apart and took them to Principal Daniels; Xain went home with a black eye, bloody lip, and bruised jaw while Kenny left with a broken nose and both boys were suspended for two weeks. He ends up dying after the suspension is over when the other Kira arranges for him to be hit by a bus.

_Christian Smith_

Another bully, a member of the football team, and Wyn's ex-boyfriend. Christian constantly puts Xain down for his appearance and interests and he has spread rumors about him and Riley (who is openly gay) being in a relationship when they aren't. He gets nastier when Wyn starts dating Xain, following the couple around and at one point threatening to kill Xain if he doesn't break up with her.

_Ryuk_

Ryuk is eager for entertainment and, when he realizes that Xain won't be as eager to kill as Light was, shows him a video of Skorski taunting another victim to provoke him. When Xain tries to destroy the Death Note after killing the man, Ryuk threatens to kill him in retaliation and tells him that he might as well continue killing since he's already "condemned." Xain continues to kill and while he does get used to it when he begins to see some positive changes as a result of his actions, he's still wary of Ryuk since he knows that at any moment Ryuk could just get bored and kill him and find another human to follow.

_The Other Seattle Kira_

Unbeknownst to Xain, there was someone already using a Death Note to target people in Seattle and that his father was assigned to look into the accidents they caused. Then more people begin to die in suspicious accidents or mass killings (with some victims being Xain's schoolmates) which ends up making the investigators more suspicious of him than they already were. Their presence also puts a strain on his relationship with Wyn when he suspects she's the other Kira. He hopes that he will be able to stop them before he winds up getting killed.

_L_

Xain has not met L yet; until he found the Death Note, he assumed that L was a fictional character and he was one of his favorites. Now that he knows that Death Notes are real and that L is alive and active, however, he's scared of L and what might happen to him if he's caught acting as Kira, a feeling that is not improved when he finds evidence that L is starting to get personally involved in this leg of the investigation.

_Bogart_

L's proxy, a man who dresses in all black, keeps his face hidden, and uses a device to disguise his voice. Soon after the killings from the other Seattle Kira increase, he begins following Xain and at one point accosts him while he is alone. While Xain tries to play it off as nothing, Bogart adds to his anxiety since he knows more about Xain than he's comfortable with and seems to see right through his bravado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Keating and Bogart are the same person, but Xain doesn't know that yet.  
> **Gender to be determined by actor cast.
> 
> Next character (whenever I next decide to update this) will either be Wyn or Lysander, who will be pretty difficult to write a bio on without giving too much away; while I hear from some people that a spoiler can't kill a story if it's good enough, I have a bad habit of giving the game away before the story is even finished and seeing as the first episode still hasn't been recorded (L is the last one needed to be cast and callbacks have been delayed), it would be very bad if I gave away mid-season or end-season spoilers this early.

**Author's Note:**

> Audition Link to Copy/Paste for Anyone Interested in Participating in this Project  
> https://www.castingcall.club/projects/death-note-legacy-2


End file.
